Interrumpiendo la novela
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: La reina Beryl estaba viendo su novela mientras que afuera Serena y compañía estaban listas para la batalla pero -¡¿Qué no se saben esperar hasta el final de temporada!- Reclamó la reina del Negaverso


En el Negaverso…

La reina Beryl estaba sentada en su trono, quizás uno pensaría que esa villana planeaba otra estrategia mandando a sus cuatro generales y a sus respectivos monstruos para hacerle la vida imposible a Sailor Moon y a su crew, digo, amigas pero en realidad la malvada villana pelirroja estaba sentada viendo desde una bola de cristal a en HD (Alta definición) lo que parecía ser supuestamente una telenovela… Sí, no todo era intentar aniquilar y conquistar a la raza humana, también sus momentos propios de descanso.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de su guarida secreta nuestras cinco Sailor Scouts (Cuatro chicas normies con talentos y una retrasada mental) estaban preparadas para dar comienzo a una batalla definitiva contra la reina del Negaverso, Selena estaba junto con Ami la cual estaba preparando un megáfono, Rei, Litta y Mina estaban a una distancia preparando sus armamentos para darle contienda a la malvada.

-Oh, Reina Beryl…- Gritaba Serena Tsukino con una voz cantarina- ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Salga con las manos en alto!- Exclamó Sailor Mercury por el megáfono- ¡Está rodeada!... Solo queremos hablar civilizadamente, lo prometemos

La villana ya tenía una vena en la frente, no llevaba ni diez minutos y sus enemigas ya estaban jodiéndole la existencia, debían esperarse hasta el final de la temporada… Se notaba que los monstruos de la semana no funcionaban para nada.

-¡Cállense, ¿Quieren?!- Gritó la reina del Negaverso- ¿No ven que estoy viendo mi telenovela?

-Sí claro…- Serena tenía una sonrisa maliciosa mientras estaba con un bate de beisbol entre manos mientras sus amigas incluso la guardiana de Marte que era la que lidiaba a cada rato con la líder estaban con una sombra azul en sus rostros

-¡Vamos! ¡Sal de una vez, pinche bruja! ¡Te voy a dar una putiza en el nombre de la Luna!

-¡Por el amor de Dios!- Se escuchó desde la guarida-trono del Negaverso- ¡Ya les dije que no voy a pelear hasta que termine la novela!

-Te lo dije Serena y nunca me haces caso- Decía Sailor Mars la cual usó sus poderes de fuego para encender y fumarse un cigarro compartiendo otro con Sailor Júpiter- Venceremos a Beryl más tarde, vencer a los cuatro generales como a sus huestes es por ahora nuestra prioridad, no creemos tener la fuerza para hacerle frente

-¡La muchacha tiene razón! ¡Dejen de joderme hasta que finalicen la temporada!- Gritó la villana dando la palabra a Rei- ¡No quiero que me molesten!

-Por mi parte no estoy segura de que este es buen momento para enfrentarnos con ella- Opinó Litta mientras veía su móvil

-¡Oh vamos chicas!- Lloriqueó la líder- ¡¿Quieren que Madoka y su pandilla nos quiten terreno?! Casi todos nuestros mundos de la semana fueron aniquilados por ella y sus amigas, lo mismo le está pasando a las Precure con Nanoha y otras chicas mágicas

-¡¿Pero era necesario que apresuraras las cosas?!- Gritó la pelinegra con una vena en su rostro dando comienzo a otra pelea y discusión entre la futura gobernante de Tokio de Cristal y una de sus guardianas

Mientras tanto la reina Beryl subía el volumen a su bola de cristal pero habría jurado que entre esas dos se decían hasta vulgaridades y era mejor ignorarlas… Era una lástima que esas dos malhabladas eran de las personas que se encargaban de acabar con su ejército cada semana y aparte ser la reencarnación de la antigua reina Selenity y sus guardianas.

Mientras tanto la discusión seguía su rumbo mientras la guardiana de Mercurio estaba en medio de ambas chicas como una posible mediadora ante su innecesario conflicto, si no era Darien el tema del conflicto, posiblemente era un asunto de menor importancia o las notas académicas de Serena las cuales estaban por los suelos.

-Primero que nada, Beryl no va a salir- Exclamaba la guardiana de Marte mientras estaba con su ceño fruncido sin dejar de mirar enfadosamente a su líder- Y segundo, es una tontería lo que haces. Además no hay forma de que ella salga de su trono solo porque tú la llames

La reina Beryl ya tenía la mirada enfocada en la novela a alto volumen mientras la líder de la Luna y la guerrera de Marte seguían en las mismas a cada rato…

(…)

Una hora después…

Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Mercury estaban en posición de pelea mientras la malvada reina Beryl hacia su entrada de villana sin mencionar su presentación y monologo pero quedó con una ceja alzada cuando notaban que eran tres sailor scouts dispuestas a darle batalla.

-¿Qué no ustedes eran cinco?- Preguntó la villana

-Es que nuestra líder y una de las nuestras discutieron y bueno…- Ami miraba a todos lados como a sus amigas, no era muy buen momento para atacar a la jefa final sin ni siquiera haber derrotado a los cuatro generales que presidían ante Beryl

-¿Podemos pelear? Porque bueno esto…- Preguntó algo dudosa Mina pero viendo bien el panorama, no era el momento indicado

-No, creo que no…- Respondió la villana- Saben, no es el mejor para hacerlo

-Bien, creo que mejor nos vemos…- Se despidió Ami de la villana

-¿Al final de la temporada?

-Sí, eso… Al final de la temporada, bueno nos vemos

-Ok, será otro día… Salúdenme a Darien de mi parte, chao

La villana cerró la puerta de su trono-guarida donde una vez más miró por su bola de cristal a Serena y Rei discutiendo-como siempre-aunque su vista se enfocaba en la rubia de coletas

-Muy pronto tendré toda tu fuerza Sailor Moon y mi plan de gobernar al mundo será exitoso pero tendrás primero que lidiar con la competencia y tus problemas- En eso en la bola de cristal estaban un grupo de chicas mágicas lideradas por una joven pelirrosa con vestido de pastorcita mientras otras tres mahou shojos estaban sentadas en el suelo.

Una comía unas botanas, otra estaba escuchando música, otra tomaba una lata de cerveza mientras otra estaba a la distancia mirando como preparando su revolver posiblemente era una sicaria o una asesina en serie… Para ser chicas mágicas tenían la actitud y el porte de delincuentes de la calle.

Sin duda alguna hasta la reina temía de su presencia al menos agradecía tener de nemesis a Sailor Moon y no a Madoka y sus razas.


End file.
